Грани Теней Пески Времени
by Koyot
Summary: Пески времени засыпали прошлое, скрывая под собой историю о той, что была Ведьмой Теней, сестрой Короля Воров и женой фараона. Женщина!Гарри!


_**Арка 1. Пески Времени. Пролог. С чего все начиналось...**_

Боги – могущественные сверхъестественные Высшие Существа.

Пантеон – группа богов, принадлежащих одной религии.

Египетский пантеон считается одним из древнейших, но даже его не минула участь забвения. С появлением новых религий, вера в древние божества исчезала. К настоящему моменту, лишь Хранители Гробниц чтут истинных богов.

Древних богов.

Тёмных богов.

Тёмная Триада и нейтральная Огдоада.

Но даже веры пары сотен людей не достаточно, чтобы вернуть им их былую силу.

Голубоглазый шатен склонился над двумя младенцами. Они были копией его покойного двоюродного брата за исключением пары отличий. У одного была бледная кожа, как и у матери, и в волосах отсутствовали золотые пряди.

– Как назвала?

– Маахес[1] и Мехен[2], – отозвалась брюнетка, стоящая в тени. Шатен приподнял бровь.

– Маахес?

– Так _он_ хотел назвать нашего ребенка.

– _Он_? – переспросил мужчина, проводя пальцем по бледной коже Мехена. – Ты тоже _забыла_ его _имя_?

– Нет! – повысила голос девушка, сверкнув изумрудными глазами. – _Его_ я не забуду никогда!

По бледным губам скользнула улыбка и мужчина ещё ниже склонился над племянниками. Солнечный луч, проникший через подпотолочное окошко в дом, скользнул по граням Пирамиды, что висела на его шее. Точно так же Пирамида висела и у его дяди и у его брата.

– Жрец! – девушка перехватила руку мужчины и он в который раз поразился контрасту. Что его брат, что он, что все окружающие славились смуглой кожей, поэтому её алебастровая кожа очень сильно выделялась среди населения.

– Жрец! – девушка вновь позвала его по старому титулу.

– Да?

– Пообещай мне одну вещь.

– Какую? – у фараона засосало под ложечкой. Что-то ему говорило о том, что следующие слова ему не понравятся.

– Пообещай мне одну вещь, – повторила она. – Поклянись мне, что эти дети не станут фараонами. Поклянись мне в этом!

Мужчина сглотнул. Вот сейчас вдова его брата пугала. Одни горящие глаза чего стоят!

Еще раз сглотнув, мужчина заговорил:

– Я клянусь сутью Теней и именем своим... 

Сугороку уже не раз помянул своё навязчивое желание найти Загадку Тысячелетия. Сейчас, вися над пропастью, удерживаясь одной рукой за мостик, у него вся жизнь пролетела перед глазами.

Совершенно неожиданно тьма, которую разгонял единственный оставшийся факел, стала развеиваться. Проморгавшись, он увидел, что на мостике на корточках сидел подросток, от которого и исходил свет. Весь его внешний вид говорил о том, что он из прошлого – ныне никто так не одевается и не носит столько золота.

Незнакомец протянул ему руку и со словами _"Я ждал тебя, Шимон!"_ вытащил его из пропасти.

Когда Сугороку очнулся, он увидел, что находится у входа в гробницу. Попытавшись встать, мужчина обнаружил, что под его правой рукой находится небольшая золотая шкатулка с оком Ра на передней стенке. Открыв крышку, он увидел, что её содержимое представляет из себя сотни небольших золотых кусочков.

Легендарная Загадка Тысячелетия. 

– Мамочка, а мы возьмём сестрёнку? – спросила трёхлетняя малышка, дёргая за подол маминой юбки. Её серые глаза не отрываясь смотрели на девочку с ярко-рыжими волосами и изумрудными глазами, которая сосредоточенно пыталась собрать пирамидку из деревянных кубиков.

Роза Эванс посмотрела на мужа. Изначально планировалось, что они просто привезут в детский дом рождественские подарки, но сейчас...

– Мисс Лоуренс, – обратился Джаред к одной из воспитательниц, что сидела на стуле в углу комнаты и вязала очередной шарфик, изредка посматривая на детей.

– Да, мистер Эванс?

– Что вы можете сказать об этой девочке? – он кивнул на малышку, к которой подошла Петти и протянула ей очередной кубик.

Мисс Лоуренс задумалась на мгновение.

– Она иностранка, но найти родственников мы так и не сумели. Имя неизвестно, точнее известны две литеры: Л и И. Они были на медальоне. Мы записали её как Лили Ирвин.

– Мы бы хотели её удочерить. Не подскажите, какие документы для этого нужны? 

Лили Эванс мало чем отличалась от остального магглорождённого населения магической Англии. Разве что... Уровнем Дара и... Снами.

Да. Самыми обыкновенными снами.

Вот только сама Лили не назвала бы их обычными.

А как иначе объяснить то, что ей снится Древний Египет, битвы с монстрами? Как объяснить духа, что стал её тенью с тринадцати лет?

Вздохнув, Лили покосилась на полупрозрачную рыжеволосую девушку, что сидела в изножье кровати, и продолжила читать очередную книгу из школьной библиотеки.

А что ей еще оставалось? Богатых и известных родственников у нее нет, так что пробиваться всюду придётся самой.

Guardian Elma ненавязчиво следила за своим Мастером. Пока она здесь, она не позволит ей навредить! 

Карлус Альфред Поттер задумчиво созерцал семейное древо. Вот уже семь лет ему не давала покоя одна загадка. И имя этой загадки было...

... Лили Эванс.

С первого сентября семилетней давности, он постоянно слышал об этой магглорожденной.

Магглорожденной...

Вот только почему от этой магглорожденной постоянно ощущалась родовая магия Поттеров?

Он несколько раз проверил гобелен в поисках незаконнорожденных детей, или их потомков.

Пусто!

Он ухитрился достать её кровь и отнести на проверку гоблинам.

Опять пусто!

Создавалось такое ощущение, что эта родственница взялась неизвестно откуда! Из пустоты!

Вздохнув, Карлус покинул комнату.

Очевидно, эту загадку он не разгадает. 

Прошло два года.

Война с Темным Лордом набирала обороты. Сейчас никто не знал проснется ли он поутру, или нет. В это тяжёлое время было сделано пророчество о ребёнке, который сможет одолеть Тёмного Лорда.

 _... Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда..._

 _... Рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов..._

 _... Рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца..._

 _... И Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы..._

 _... И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не сможет жить спокойно, пока жив другой..._

 _... Тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Тёмного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца..._

На момент произнесения этого пророчества в Ордене Феникса, организации, созданной Альбусом Дамблдором для борьбы с Волдемортом, было две беременные девушки, которые идеально подходили под вторую строку.

Алиса Лонгботтом и Лили Поттер.

Вот только... От бремени они разрешатся в разное время. Первая в самом конце июля, а вторая в середине.

И Дамблдор решил подстраховаться.

Sanguinum vitam. Кровавая жизнь. Запрещённое зелье. Оно позволяет отодвинуть роды на пару недель. Но каждый день этого срока забирает год жизни у матери. Он подлил его в питье Лили на очередном собрании, а после отослал в небольшое поместье с наказом не покидать его. Для сохранения их жизней Альбус использовал заклинание Фиделиус, а Хранителем Тайны сделал Питера Петтигрю. 

Лили Поттер была рада. Роды должны были наступить 19 июля. В день древнеегипетского Нового Года.

И вот наступило 19. Ничего. 20... И опять ничего.

Лили была в ужасе. Она знала, что её малыш жив, но почему он ещё не появился на свет? Срок ведь уже прошёл!

А ещё её напрягало то, что с каждым днем она чувствовала себя все хуже и хуже, а муж, как будто, этого и не замечал.

31 июля. Наконец-то наступили роды. И вот ирония. Алиса, которой предрекали тяжелые роды, родила на день раньше и совершенно спокойно. А вот Лили, которой обещали лёгкие роды, мучилась шесть часов и родила в последнюю минуту месяца.

Девочка.

Наследница рода Поттер. Гарраят.

Сокращенно Гарри. 

31 октября 1981 года.

Обычный вечер. Джеймс Поттер был в предвкушении прибытия Сириуса. Нахождение взаперти слишком сильно влияло на него, а прибытие Блэка было этаким глотком свежего воздуха.

Раздался стук в дверь.

Джеймс просиял и, оставив палочку на диване, пошёл открывать. Вот только за дверью стоял не Сириус, а закутанная в плотный плащ фигура. Джеймс попятился.

– Лили! Хватай Гарри и беги отсюда! Я задержу его! – и бросился к дивану, где оставил палочку, пригибаясь, дабы избежать одного из смертельных проклятий.

Лили, сидевшая в на кухне, метнулась на второй этаж.

– Авада Кедавра! – и глухой стук. Леди подавила слёзы. Её муж был мёртв. Залетев в детскую, она заметалась в поисках портала. Найдя оный, она активировала его, но...

Ничего не произошло.

Попыталась аппарировать...

Аналогично.

Оглянувшись на дверь, она зашептала древние слова. Те слова, что всплывали у неё в голове.

Когда дверь отворилась, причем хлопнувшись о стену, Лили была готова. Чтобы Лорд ни о чём не догадался, она стала молить его не трогать её ребёнка. Тщетно. Он хотел убить его. Не её.

Для неё это стало шоком. Чтобы ярый магглоненавистник пощадил одну из них... Кто же за неё просил?

Впрочем, это не важно.

Она отказалась.

Итог ясен. Смертельное проклятие.

Но да секунду, как изумрудный луч коснулся её, она совершила слияние со своим Ка.

Лили не зря считалась умницей. За пару минут, что потребовались Волдеморту на то, чтобы дойти до детской, она успела пробудить Ка сына и практически полностью слиться со своим. Сейчас, будучи невидимой ни для кого, кроме сына, она видела его защитника. Маг, затянутый в кожу, стоял перед ребёнком, закрывая его от очередного смертельного проклятия.

Elma, слившаяся со своей подопечной, с некоторым злорадством наблюдала за тем, как луч, отразившись от посоха мага, метнулся к Лорду, обращая его в пепел.

Вот только никто из них не ожидал того, что из пепла вырвется какая-то тень и пролетит сквозь ребёнка, оставляя на её лобике кровоточащий шрам в форме молнии.

– Лэйлит, – спустя несколько минут тщательного осмотра, обратился к женщине недавно осознавший себя Маг Черного Хаоса.– Мне жаль, но я не могу помочь. Я еще слишком слаб. Здесь может справиться только Тёмный Маг.

– Ты можешь его позвать? – Лэйлит, как теперь звали Лили, присела на корточки перед дочерью и ласково потрепала её по коротким волосикам.

– Не сейчас. Вы слышите? – спросил он и исчез.

Лэйлит прислушалась. В ночной тиши раздался грохот.

– Сириус... – рассерженной кошкой прошипела дух и исчезла. Этот же идиот ребёнка напугает!

Дальнейшие события закружились как в калейдоскопе. Практически сразу после Сириуса на руины домика прибыл ещё один знакомый – Хагрид. Лэйлит, будучи для всех невидимой, нахмурилась. Откуда он мог знать о том, где именно они спрятались? В Сириусе Поттеры были уверены – он не мог предать и молчал о их местопребывании. Так откуда?

Стоп... Минуточку...

Лэйлит схватилась за виски, которые буквально взорвались болью. Будучи хорошо обученной волшебницей, она узнала признаки того, что на неё воздействовали Обливейтом. Такую характерную боль могло дать только одно – попытки вспомнить то, что было стёрто заклинанием Забвения.

Значит... Их что-то заставили забыть... Но что?

На плечо Guardian Elma легла ладонь, затянутая в чёрную кожу.

– Маг? – она чуть повернула голову. Magician of Black Chaos кивнул головой по направлению к полувеликану. Тот, осторожно устроил ребёнка в коляске и стал усаживаться на мотоцикл, который явно был не предназначен для существа таких габаритов.

– Куда делся Сириус? – спросила она у мага.

– Они несколько минут ругались, а потом мужчина вручил ему ребёнка, а сам куда-то побежал, бурча что-то о предателе.

Лэйлит кивнула и исчезла – Хагрид уже взлетел. 

Полёт продолжался несколько часов и изначально Лэйлит не знала, куда именно они летят. Но когда мотоцикл начал снижаться, она нахмурилась.

Городок назывался Литл Уининг.

А конкретно эта улица – Прайвет Драйв.

Волшебницу пронзила неприятная догадка.

– Только не это... – прошептала она, судорожно вспоминая, что было написано в завещании по поводу опеки над Гарри, если они с мужем погибнут.

– В чём дело? – спросил маг, появляясь когда ребёнка оставили на крыльце одного из домов. Лэйлит погладила свою дочь по лобику, очертив кончиками пальцев шрам в виде молнии.

– Здесь живёт моя сестра. Она последние десять лет мне завидовала чёрной завистью, да и Джеймс во время последней встречи неудачно пошутил над её мужем. Боюсь представить, во что превратится жизнь Гарри здесь...

Именно в этот момент тени, отбрасываемые скудным освещением, ожили. Они закружились водоворотом и накрыли сверток с ребёнком. В этот самый момент маг и хранитель исчезли.

Когда тени схлынули, ребёнка на крыльце не было.

[1] Маахес – _тот, кто правдив рядом с ней_ , львиноголовый бог войны. Считается сыном богини-кошки, чьи повадки он и унаследовал. Ассоциировался с войной и погодой, с цветами лотоса и в то же время пожирателя пленных. Изображался с ножами в обеих руках. Так же носит титулы: "Господин убиенных", "Властитель ножа", "Алый господин".  
[2] Мехен – др.египет. _тот, кто окружает_ , бог-защитник изображался в виде змея, извивающегося вокруг бога солнца Ра во время его ночного путешествия по Дуату.


End file.
